


It will look perfect on our sitting room

by Mariana_Monteverde



Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Smut, body art, love is art, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: Pansy and Neville moved to their new home and in June 2000 they need to find (or make) an art piece for their sitting room.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995172
Kudos: 9
Collections: Paneville





	It will look perfect on our sitting room

**Author's Note:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Paint

They needed an art piece for their sitting room. Something unique. Something never seen before. Pansy had even gone to muggle art galleries, but just because the paintings did not move, it did not make them more unique. 

“Why don’t you paint it yourself?” Fearne Cotton, her fellow wireless host, said while they were enjoying their break.

Pansy rolled her eyes “Neither I nor Neville are very artistic.” she confessed.

“You don’t need to be artistically inclined to make art.” Pansy just gave her a look, sipping her coffee, waiting for the blonde woman to explain. “Sex is art, do you and your fiancé have sex, Parkinson?”

“Obviously, Cotton. How do you think I’m able to handle you in the mornings!”

“I’ll give you the address of a shop, it’s in muggle London. You will buy a Love is Art kit! And have sex on top of the canvas! And magic! You have art made by you and Longbottom.” she said charming a parchment with the address.

“Harmony. Sex Shop… like lingerie?” 

“Sometimes you seem like a summer child, Parkinson. I’ll go with you, so you don’t make a fool of yourself.” Fearne explained, rolling her eyes. “The muggles do not have wands like us, but they have other kinds of wands. Wonderful wands. But you’re not buying a wand today. You’re buying Love is Art.”

Pansy reorganized their guest bedroom so she could roll the protective plastic tarp and stretch the black canvas over it. The Slytherin looked at the clock and heard the fireplace roar to life.

“Love?” He asked.

“In the guest bedroom!” Pansy called, quickly vanishing her clothes and dripping beads of purple, gold, and white paint on the canvas. 

The door opened and Neville stopped dead on his tracks, watching her. “Hi, love. What are you doing?”

“We are making art! Take off your clothes, I don’t want your Auror Robes to get dirty. And come join me!” She winked.

Pansy had never seen Neville undress that quickly. And then he was naked in front of her, a huge smile on his face. “Let me add a little paint over you… and you can sprinkle it on my skin.”

“And then?” he asked, choosing the purple bottle, and adding the first droplets over her shoulders. 

Pansy took her time to answer, adding paint over his body. She could feel the cool paint trickle her own skin.

“And then you make love with me,” Pansy whispered, kissing him. Her hands over his ribs, mixing the colours and then moving to his ass, squeezing hard and hearing him groan against her lips. “We must move to the canvas or it will dry.” She chuckled.

Neville pulled away and carefully lowered them into the canvas. Pansy should have placed a warming charm on the black fabric because the paint bezzling under her skin was chilly, but then Neville laid on top of her and she could feel the warmth emanating from his skin. Pansy rocked her hips against his cock, feeling him grow. She could feel her own wetness, dripping, mixing with the paint.

There was no need for words, they knew each other's body so well after 18 months. He slipped inside of her. Pansy was not sure who moaned first, their timbres mixed in a perfect combination. 

Pansy rocked her hips up, beckoning him to start thrusting. And he did, filling her deliciously. There were many things she loved about Neville Longbottom, and she felt a little pity for all the women who would never experience the wonders of his dick. 

The Slytherin was not sure when they shifted positions, but now she was straddling him, riding him. Painted hands were on her clit, bringing her to another orgasm. 

“I love you!” Pansy murmured once she fell on his chest, arms immediately wrapping themself around her waist. “This was wonderful.”

“I’m sure this art will be beautiful. Shall we get up?” He asked, kissing her neck. “I can kiss this paint, right?” 

Pansy chuckled “Yes, it’s nontoxic.” She assured, kissing his jaw. “I can’t wait to see how it turned out.”

Neville wrapped his arms more tightly around her and got up, in an incredible show of strength. “I think it looks very beautiful. The colours are very pretty. Never as pretty or beautiful as you, but very pleasing to the eye.”

Pansy looked at the abstract fusion of purple, white and gold on the black canvas. It was superb. “It will look perfect in our sitting room!”

“Our sitting room?” Neville asked, startled, while Pansy laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> A little more smutty than the last ones <3
> 
> Love is Art is real: https://us.loveisartkit.com/   
> All pictures used on the collage belong to them as well <3


End file.
